Pudding
by always-a-hp-girl
Summary: Ron x Luna, post war


"Hello, Mrs. Weasley! Would you be interested in the new issue of The Quibbler?" Luna Lovegood asked in her signature dreamy tone. The war was 2 years ago, and Luna had finally gotten out of Hogwarts. Despite the teachers efforts to get her into a more productive career she reincarnated The Quibbler.

"Oh, Luna dear, I'd love one. Please come in. Sorry for the mess the children are visiting for a couple of days and apparently forgot their manners." Molly Weasley smiled, standing back so Luna could step in.

"It's quite alright." The blonde haired witch said, walking into the burrow. Luna had honestly not seen any of the Weasleys since Fred had passed on. She missed him, he never did bully her during their time at Hogwarts, and often pranked Draco Malfoy for doing so. She was sure Ginny was still practicing for her Quidditch matches so she never attempted to contact her due to her worries of her being too busy. Ron had always thought she was loony, so why bother the happy lad? And the other Weasley children barely knew Luna. Molly Weasley had felt bad for Luna, with her father dying, and her house destroyed, she was forced to move into a flat near her old home in order to rebuild it. Luna was deep in thought until her thought bubble was burst with a bang and a hiss. Literally.

"Oh dear, what are they up to." Molly snapped to herself, charging up the stairs. "Ron! George!" She called. Luna paused, not sure what to do she stood there, awaiting instructions.

Ron came downstairs "Oh. Erm, hi Luna." His mum had sent him down to attend to a 'friend', while she was yelling at George.

Luna's eyes shot up to him, "Hi Ronald." She smiled gently, looking down after saying it.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just delivering the new issue of The Quibbler to your mother." Luna replied, holding the stack of Quibblers tightly.

"Oh..." there was a pause. Offer her something to drink, you prat! he told himself. "er...would you like to sit down?" Close enough, yet he wanted to facepalm himself

"Sure," Luna smiled, taking a seat. "How've you been, Ronald?"

He nodded. "Good, and you?"

"Alright, I discovered some pudding recipes earlier that i'm going to try once I get back home." She smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

His stomach growled. "Want to try them now?" he gave her a crooked smile.

"That'd be lovely, no one would mind would they?" She asked worriedly.

"Dont think so, if anything mum would just be happy, it's less cooking for her" he grinned

"Alright, would you like to help me?" She questioned, standing up.

"Sure." he agreed.

Luna took his hand gently, and pulled him to the kitchen with her. He blinked, but followed her nonetheless. She listed off ingredients looking around the kitchen for them. Luna placed them on the counter at such a fast pace, it almost seemed like she didn't know what she was grabbing. He watched, in a daze as she scampered around his kitchen. She was something else, Luna.. Finally she came across an issue. The mixing bowl was in a tall cabinet. She stood on her tip toes attempting to reach it. He snapped out of his half-daze, watching her struggle. "Oh! Let me help you," he said, reaching at ease to get the bowl. "Mum just levitates them," he shrugged.

Luna grinned, and took the bowl and set it on the counter, "Thank you." She said, quickly getting to work on putting the ingredients in the bowl.

"Er...can i do something to help?"

She slid the bowl towards him, "Mix it. I don't like doing that." She ordered gently, still adding things to the bowl.

He agreed. "but why didn't you just use a spell…?"

"If you use a spell its not the same to me. I like doing things by hand." Luna chimed, adding a dash of vanilla to the mix.

He nodded again. he mentally noted how she was being less "Luna" than usual. Not a mention of any non-existing creatures… Little did he know, things had changed for Luna in the past year. Her imagination had ran thin, after her first home was destroyed, so was her imagination. Luna watched him mix the pudding.

"So...how've you been?"

Luna shrugged, taking the pudding bowl from him when we was done. "Okay I guess." She smiled. "The pudding is done now, all you have to do is cool it for a while." He nodded, they walked outside.

She handed him one of the Quibbler copies, and looked at him, "Its free of charge, thank you for helping me make pudding, Ronald." Luna smiled. He smiled and looked down. He saw the famous Boy Wizard on the cover. even though the war was over, people still kept up with his news. "To be honest, I always thought you were more of a hero than Harry." Luna mumbled, it came out barely audible.

He looked up, surprised. "What?"

"I always thought, you were more of a hero than Harry." She repeated slowly.

"Why?" he repeated, still shocked

She shrugged, "Harry let people get to him at times. And you always seemed to not get too bothered. You were brave at times Harry wasn't, and you did anything you could for your friends. That's qualities of a hero to me." Luna said simply.

He smiled. He had really underestimated Luna Lovegood


End file.
